My Little Pony: Love is Power
by Darkrosegirl
Summary: no summary


My Little Brony: Broship is Awesome

season 1 episode 1 part 1

Stallion in the moon

A book appears before us and slowly opens to a narrator's voice. He has a strong, authoritative voice, but one that is also kind. Similar sounding to Patrick Stewart

Narrator: Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria. There were two regal brothers who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used his unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two brothers' maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.

But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day his elder brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night.

One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed him into a wicked stallion of darkness, Knight Terror Nebula!

He vowed that he would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic know to ponydom, the Elements of Harmony.

Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother and banished him permanently on the moon.

The elder brother took on responsibility for both sun...

Dusk Shine: [takes over for the narrator] and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations scene. [We see Dusk Shine for the first time. He is a stallion of average size. His coat is medium purple, and his mane dark purple, but with a few highlights. He has disheveled appearance.]

Hmmm... the elements of harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?

[Theme song plays]

Dusk Shine: My Little Brony, My Little Brony

Aaaaaaaaaaaah

My Little Brony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

Until you all shared its magic with me!

Raindow Blitz: Big adventure!

Bubble Berry: Tons of fun!

Elusive: A beautiful heart

AJ: Faithful and strong

Buttershoch: Sharing kindness

Marija: Loving kindness

Dusk Shine: It's an easy feat

All: And magic makes it all complete!

My Little Brony

Did you know, you are my very best friends

[Dusk Shine walks up the street when he encounters three other stallions]

Stallion 1: There you are, Dusk. Sunstrider is throwing a party at the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?

Dusk Shine: Oh, sorry guys. I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. [runs off]

Stallion 1: Does that dork do anything except study?

Stallion 2: I think he's more interested in books than friends...

Dusk Shine: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony... [Passes by and ignores two more stallions before reaching his library tower. A baby dragoness is standing by the front door holding a wrapped gift when Dusk Shine opens the door knocking her down.]

Dusk Shine: Barb! Barb![looks at Barbara] Barbara!?

[Barbara gets to her feet]

Dusk Shine: There you are. Quick! Find me that old copy of predictions and prophecies." [Notices the gift which is now impaled on Barbara's tail] "What's that for?"

Barbara: Well, it was a gift from Sunstrider...

Dusk Shine: Oh Barb, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.

Barbara: But, we're on a brake.

Dusk Shine: [Uses telekinesis to grab several books from the shelf] No, no, NO, NO, NO, NO UGGGG BARB!

Barbara: It's over here. [Waves the book]

Dusk Shine: [Takes the book (and Barbara with it) with telekinesis] Ahhh [Sets the book on a table and flips through the pages] "Elements, Elements, E, E, E, ah! Elements of Harmony. See Stallion in the Moon.

Barbara: [Putting books away] "The Stallion in the Moon? But that's just an old pony's tale."

Dusk Shine: [Flips through more pages] Stallion, Stallion... Ah ha! [reads from the book] The Stallion in the Moon myth from old pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it, on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in his escape, and he will bring about nighttime eternal. Barb, do you know what this means!?

Barbara: No... [falls off the library ladder she was using. She lands on Dusk Shine's back]

Dusk Shine: Take a note please. To our great Lord.

Barbara: Okie dokie [readies a pen and paper]

Dusk Shine: My most honorable teacher. My continued studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster.

Barbara: Hold on [Struggles to spell something] Preci... preci...

Dusk Shine: ...hreshold

Barbara: [struggles again] Thre...

Dusk Shine: Uh...brink? [Barbara looks confused again] that something really bad is about to happen. [Barbara continues writing] For you see the, mythical Stallion in the Moon is in fact Knight Terror Nebula, and he's about to return to Equestria, and bring with him eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response, your faithful student, Dusk Shine.

Barbara: [struggling again] Duuuuusk Shiiiineee... got it!

Dusk Shine: Great! Send it.

Barbara: Now?

Dusk Shine: [annoyed] Yes now!

Barbara: Uhhh, I don't know Dusk. Lord Solaris is a little busy getting ready for the Midsummer Solstice Festival, and it's like the day after tomorrow.

Dusk Shine: That's just it Barb. The day after tomorrow is the 1000th year of the Midsummer Solstice Festival. It is imperative that the Lord is told right away!

Barbara: [Struggling again] Impair...Impair...

Dusk Shine: "IMPORTANT!" [Barbara falls over backwards]

Barbara: Okay, Okay...[Gets up, takes a deep breath, and sends the message with her fire breath] There, it's on its way. [Teasing] I wouldn't hold your breath...

Dusk Shine: Oh, I'm not worried Barb, the Lord trusts me completely. In all the years he's been my mentor he's never once doubted me. [It is then that Barbara hacks up the Lord's response] See! I knew he'd want to take immediate action.

Barbara: [Takes the scroll, clears her throat and reads it] My most honorable and faithful student Dusk Shine. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books. [Dusk Shine is stunned]

[Next Scene: Dusk Shine and Barbara are in a flying carriage heading to a new town]

Barbara: [Continues reading Lord Solaris' letter] Most honorable Dusk Shine, there is more to a young stallion's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise preparations for the Midsummer Solstice Festival in this year's location, Ponyville. [Ponyville appears on the horizon. It is a small but respectable village.]

AND I have an even more essential task for you to complete. Make some friends. [Dusk Shine looks both disappointed and annoyed as Barbara finishes the letter]

Look on the bright side Dusk, the Lord arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

Dusk Shine: [Sarcastically] Yes, yes it does, you know why? Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to get some proof of Knight Terror Nebula's return.

Barbara: Then when will you make friends like the Lord said?

Dusk Shine: He said to check on preparations. I am his student, and I will do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. [The carriage lands. Dusk Shine and Barbara get out. Dusk Shine approaches the two mares that have been pulling the cart.] Thank you ladies.

Barbara: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to say. [A small, pink stallion with a puffy curly mane and a approaches Dusk and Barb] Come on Dusk, just try.

Dusk Shine: [hesitates before greeting the pink stallion and white unicorn mare] Uhhh...Hello.

Pink Stallion: Ahhhh! [jumps three feet in the air and runs away]

Dusk Shine: [Confused] Well that was interesting all right... [Barbara sighs]

[Next Scene: Barbara and Dusk Shine are walking towards a farm. Barbara is holding a checklist]

Barbara: Midsummer Solstice Festival: Official Overseer's Checklist. Number one, banquet preparations at Sweet Apple Acres.

Orange Stallion: YeeHaw! [A large, muscular, orange stallion is seen working the fields. He has a blond mane and is wearing a cowboy hat.]

Dusk Shine: [sighs] Let's get this over with...[approaches the orange stallion] Good afternoon, my name is Dusk Shine.

Orange Stallion: [Starts shaking Dusk Shine's hoof] Well howdy do Dusk Shine, a pleasure making your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends.

Dusk Shine: [shaken up] Friends! Actually...

Applejack: [stops shaking Dusk Shine's hoof] So what can I do ya for?

Dusk Shine: [his hoof continues to shake on its own, Barbara stops it for him] Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Midsummer Solstice Festival, and you're in charge of the food?

Applejack: We sure as hay are. [Pats Dusk on the back much too hard causing him to fall down] Would you care to sample some?

Dusk Shine: [gets up] Well… As long as it doesn't take too long. [Applejack runs off and rings a bell]

Applejack: SOUPS ON EVERYPONY! [Several earth ponies run forward. Applejack takes the time to sit Dusk at a table] Now why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family.

Dusk Shine: Thanks, but I really need to hurry…

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp… [takes a deep breath] Macareina [A very large, red mare with a blonde mane] Apple Buck [A little yellow colt with a red mane and a backwards baseball cap] AND [Shoves an apple in Dusk Shine's mouth] Pappy Smith [an elderly yellow stallion] Up and at'em Pappy Smith, we got guests. [Pappy Smith gets up slowly, mumbling incoherently.] I'd say, your already part of the family!

Dusk Shine: [Spits out the apple] Well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

Apple Buck: Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch? [He stares at Dusk Shine with a cute boyish smile.]

Dusk Shine: I'm sorry, but we have an awful lot to do… [The entire Apple family moans in disappointment. Dusk Shine looks at all the sad ponies for a few moments before changing his mind] Fine… [The Apple family cheers.]

[Next Scene: Barbara is marking something off her checklist]

Barbara: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Dusk Shine: [sick] Uggg! I ate too much pie…

Barbara: [looks up] Hmmm, there's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Blitz clearing the clouds.

Dusk Shine: [looks up and notices that the sky is full of clouds] Well he's not doing a very good job, is he? [Suddenly, a blue pegasus crashes into Dusk Shine, knocking both of them into the mud.]

Blue Pegasus: [He is an athletic looking stallion, much stronger than the average pegasus. His mane is short, spiky, and made up of six different colors. His tail is shaped like a lightning bolt and is also made up of six different colors] [Snickers] Um… excuse me. [Snickers again] Here let me help you. [Flies off and comes back with a small raincloud. He places the raincloud over Dusk Shine and jumps on it a few times to release the rain and clean Dusk.] Oops, I guess I overdid it. [Noticing Dusk is completely drenched.] How about this, my very own patented Rainblow Dry! [Flies around Dusk Shine very quickly, creating a whirlwind that dries Dusk off quickly.] No, no, don't thank me. [Noticing that Dusk Shine now has a frazzled mane, he does his best to hold back laughter, but ultimately burst out laughing anyway. Barbara starts laughing with him.]

Dusk Shine: Let me guess… You're Rainbow Blitz.

Rainbow Blitz: The one and only! Why, ya heard of me?

Dusk Shine: I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sighs] I'm Dusk Shine, and Lord Solaris sent me here to check on the weather.

Rainbow Blitz: Yea, yea, that'll be a snap, I'll do that in a jiff, just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Dusk Shine: Practicing for what?

Rainbow Blitz: THE WONDERBOLTS! They're gonna be performing at the celebration tomarrow, and I'm gonna show em my skills!

Dusk Shine: The Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Blitz: Yep.

Dusk Shine: The most talented fliers in all of Equestria?

Rainbow Blitz: That's them!

Dusk Shine: Please, they'd never accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day!

Rainbow Blitz: HEY! I can clear this sky in ten seconds flat!

Dusk Shine: Prove it!

Rainbow Blitz: [He quickly takes flight and clears all the clouds from the sky in less than ten seconds.] What did I say? TEN, SECONDS, FLAT! I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'. [Notes that Dusk Shine is shocked and, snickers] You should see the look on your face, PRICELESS! You're a riot Dusk Shine; I can't wait to hang out some more. [Flies off]

Barbara: He's amazing! [Pokes Dusk Shine's frazzled mane and giggles.] Wait! It's kind of cool when you get used to it.

[Next Scene: Inside the Ponyville town hall.]

Barbara: Decorations… [Looks at the decorations] Amazing!

Dusk Shine: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Amazing indeed.

Barbara: Not the décor, that guy! [She points at a handsome white unicorn with a neatly styled blue mane. He is reviewing the decorations.]

White Unicorn: No, no, no, oh heavens no!

Barbara: [love struck] How are my scales? Do they look clean? [Quickly preens herself]

Dusk Shine: Good Afternoon.

White Unicorn: Just a moment please. I'm in the zone as it were. Ah yes, a good sheen always does the trick, does it not? Why Elusive you are a talent. Now how may help you… [Notices Dusk Shine's frazzled mane] AHHHH! My goodness gracious sir, whatever happened to your coiffeur!?

Dusk Shine: Oh, you mean my mane? Well it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair.

Elusive: My hair? What about your hair?

Dusk Shine: Wait where are we going? Barb!

[At Elusive's tailor boutique]

Elusive: [Switching through different outfits for Dusk Shine] No, no, no, too green, too yellow, too poufy, don't like it, uhgg disgusting no! Ah yes, [Settles for a dark pinstripe Tux with brass buttons] Now my good man, you were telling me where you're from.[Tightens Dusk Shine's necktie]

Dusk Shine: [Chocking] I've been sent from Canterlot…

Elusive: Canterlot! Oh, I'm so jealous. The class, the sophistication, I've always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it. We're going to be the best of friends, you and I. [looks over Dusk Shine's suit] Pinstripes, what was I thinking!? Let me get you something better.

Dusk Shine: [Frantic] Quick, before he decides to dye my coat a new color!

[Next Scene: Dusk Shine is walking outside and Barbara is on his back]

Barbara: [still lovesick] Wasn't he dreamy Dusk Shine?

Dusk Shine: Relax Juliet! What's next on the list?

Barbara: [clears throat] the Statue and the painthing! It's before the last one [they walked into a gallery and they saw alot of painthing's and statue's with gemstones]

Dusk Sine: it's beautiful [Dusk Shine said to Barbara as he looked up a head... so what do you think? it's not yet finish soooooo please comment below and rate it please


End file.
